The air-medical industry has long recognized the importance of providing effective medical attention to a patient during transport of the patient from the emergency site to a permanent medical facility. Aircraft interior space that is not well-planned with respect to emergency equipment location, patient location, attendant accessibility to both the equipment and the patient, access to wiring, and the like can be a detriment to effectively treating the patient or patients. As such, an efficiently designed patient transport aircraft interior is a necessity in the air-medical industry.
Additionally, the air-medical industry has recognized the importance of weight when designing aircraft interiors. Specifically, aircraft components that are unnecessarily heavy may detrimentally affect the balance and performance of a patient transport aircraft. In this regard, the components making up the aircraft interior must be lightweight in a manner that is free of sacrificing strength and durability.
Thus, there is a need for a system of adapting medical equipment, stretchers, and other load members within the interior of a patient transport aircraft that efficiently utilizes available space within the aircraft interior. In addition, the system should be lightweight, strong, easily installable and easily maintainable.